


Lip-synch, Sunk

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa is growing up. Her father doesn't have to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip-synch, Sunk

**Author's Note:**

> For day_by_drabble's prompt: fever.

"Captain Smith and Pocohantas  
had a very mad affair.  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
she said Daddy oh don't you dare  
he gives me fever -- "

Hayes knew the moment Lisa spotted him; she stopped her dancing and went stiff, silent; her mouth still half-open as the song she'd been lip-synching to went along without her. Her shoulders slumped; she dropped her gaze to the floor.

He locked down the impulse to rip the radio out of the wall; it wouldn't help. Nothing would. His little girl was growing up, and no power in the world could stop that.


End file.
